Abel (Devil Survivor)
Summary The reincarnation of the biblical Abel, he was once a normal high school student until the advent of God’s ordeal, which locked everyone in Tokyo together without means of escape. Given a modified COMP by his cousin Naoya, he became capable of summoning demons. Though originally simply one of the many who were inhabited by Abel’s essence, his unique encounter with and defeat of the great demon Beldr made him a contender for the Throne of Bel, a position originally held by the original Bel, a great being who fought God many years ago and rivaled him in power, but was ultimately defeated and split into many lesser deities. After defeating Beldr, Belial, Jezebel, Beelzebub, Belberith, and Babel, he becomes the King of Bel and serves as God’s ultimate messiah, or wages war against Him. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A, likely Low 1-C Name: Abel, Kazuya Minegishi (manga-given name) Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences)Summoning, Power Bestowal, Power Mimicry with Skill Crack, Higher-Dimensional Existence, Information Analysis, Almighty attacks that ignore all barriers, Resistance Negation with Pierce, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, and Ice Manipulation, Absorption with Drain, Non-Physical Interaction (can harm Non-Corporeal beings), Healing with Prayer, reflects, absorbs, and nulls all physical attacks, fire attacks, wind attacks, curses, status effects, ice attacks, wind attacks, and lightning attacks with drain, reflect, and null skills, Forcefield Creation, Healing, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2; Demons far weaker than The Protagonist are capable of maintaining the existence of the very concept of time across infinity, and of overwriting universes and their past and future with new ones containing different laws. Scaling from Polaris, who is capable of rewinding and administrating time on a multiversal scale, affecting even voids of complete nothingness which consume concepts and ideas) Holy Manipulation with Holy Dance, negation with Diajama, Power Nullification with Gigajama, Petrification, Status Effect Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Regeneration (High-Godly, as a demon, should have the same regeneration as other demons), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (As a demon, the King of Bel naturally exists in the expanse which contains the combined thoughts, beliefs, emotions, and faith across the multiverse, a mere jar of which can instantly overload a human. Demons naturally consume this as well), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Invulnerability, Resistance to Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, and Light Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, and Sleep Manipulation (absorbed Beldr’s powers), removes all buffs and debuffs with Silent Prayer, Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Absorbed Jezebel’s powers), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Animal Manipulation (can summon flies which cause foes to explode into more flies [[Beelzebub (Shin Megami Tensei)|Belzeboul] and all his powers]), Transmutation (Can transform people into flies), and Empathic Manipulation (Absorbed Belberith, who in turn absorbed Baal, Bael, and Belphegor), Matter Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, and Void Manipulation (Immensely above demons who control the existence and fate of demons beyond the concept of time and space and those who manipulate voids that destroy ideas and information), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly), Life & Death Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Resistance Negation, Power Nullification, Petrification, Durability Negation, Status Effect Inducement, Curse Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, and a vast array of other abilities (Capable of doing battle with Demons who are capable of creating and fully manipulating entire Universes with their existences alone, and of reproducing these powers effortlessly, having managed to proceed through them with nothing but brute force) Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+, likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Immensely above all demons, to the point where even the greatest servants of Chaos will turn to YHVH out of respect and fear of him should he become Messiahsiah. Considered the ultimate messiah of the Lord should he choose that path, above the likes of even Metatron, and superior to Metatron’s might combined with the 4 cardinal Archangels, which should be comparable to if not superior to the power of Merkabah. Capable of killing Lucifer even before absorbing the powers of Belberith and Babel. Equal to the original Bel, who fought with YHVH in the past, though YHVH was likely a lesser deity at that point) Speed: Immeasurable (Can fight beings like Metatron and Kudlak, who can fight Kresnik, one of YHVH’s proxies.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Multiverse level+ likely Low Complex Multiverse level (Should be above Lucifer) Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+, likely Low Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: COMP Intelligence: Above average (Capable of understanding Naoya’s plots) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Agydine, Bufudyne, Ziodyne, Zandyne: Respectively Fire, Ice, Thunder, and wind elemental spells. Have equivalents which damage all foes. * Megidolaon: Almighty spell (similar to no element, bypasses magical defenses) * Drain: Almighty spell which drains the foe's health and energy * Dreamfest: Drains a lot of the foe's energy * Prayer: Fully heal including health status * Samarecarm: Revives dead allies * Tetrakarn: Reflect one physical attack * Makarakarn: Reflects one non-almighty spell * Shield All: Nullifies any damage once for self and friends (not almighty) * Diajama: Curse which prevents one foe from healing * Gigajama: Curse which prevents one foe from using his skills * Petra eyes: Curse which petrifies all foes * Paral eyes: Curse which paralyzes all foes * Mute eyes: Curse which mutes all foes * Death Call: Curse which kills all muted or paralyzed foes * Drain hit: Recovers when hitting the foe with physical attacks * Attack all: Physical attacks hit all foes * Payback: Chances to counters physical attacks * +Mute, +Poison, +Paralyze, +Stone: Adds the named ailment to physical hits * Null Physical, Fire, Electricity, Ice, Force, Mystic: Nullify Fire, electricity, ice, wind and curse spells * Drain Physical, Fire, Electricity, Ice, Force: Absorbs Fire, electricity, ice and wind spells * Repel Physical, Fire, Electricity, Ice, Force: repel Fire, electricity, ice and wind spells * Pierce: Physical attacks cannot be resisted, nullified, or absorbed * Dual Shadow: Can attack twice * Endure: Survive one fatal blow per battle * Race-O: Increases damage to opponents of the same race (Human as King of Bel, Demon as The Overlord) * Race-D: ''' Increases defense against opponents of the same race (Human as King of Bel, Demon as The Overlord) * '''Ban Physical, Fire, Electricity, Ice, Force, mystic: Cancels the first used Physical skill, Fire, electricity, ice, wind and curse spells * Debilitate: Reduces all foes accuracy, evasion, and defense * Barrier: Spell which reflects one physical attack * Shield all+: Spell which nullifies all damage once * Strengthen: Negates the team's elemental weaknesses * Wall: Spell which reflects one magical attack * Pierce +: All team members' physical hits can't be nullified, absorbed or resisted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Vecna (Dungeons and Dragons) Vecna's Profile (Both were 2-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Oryx (Destiny) Oryx's profile (Speed was equalized and both at Low 1-C) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Healers Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Space Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Light Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Disease Users Category:Animal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Concept Users Category:Information Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Void Users Category:Demons Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Tier 1